


Instructions Unclear, Dick Caught In Ceiling Fan

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [83]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Yiff me, Perry the Platypus..."





	Instructions Unclear, Dick Caught In Ceiling Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Things I _should_ be working on during Camp NaNoWriMo: my longfic.
> 
> Things I _am_ working on during Camp NaNoWriMo: this.

"Yiff me, Perry the Platypus..."

The words, gasped out in the heat of passion, were lost on their audience. Perry the Platypus had led a remarkably sheltered life, distantly aware that there may well be hot singles in his area but with no interest in learning more. The idea of an underground community of animal _lovers_ was beyond his comprehension.

Nevertheless, what his nemesis _wanted_ , his nemesis would _get_ , to the best of his considerable ability.

Three seconds later...

The fan spun in a lopsided circle, an orange-coloured silicone phallus wedged onto a blade.

"Well," Heinz said. "That was unexpected."


End file.
